Assualt on the Capital City (First Galactic War)
"It happened so quickly.... it was if the sky was raining fire.... bodies....just started falling..." -A survivor's description of the attack on the Capital City The '''Assualt on the Capital City '''was the inital start of the First Galactic War. It began as a normal day, but when a sabotage at one of SAFB's defensive grid occurs in Sector One, it resulted in a full scale attack on the Capital City of the Republic. The attack leveled the entire Capital, the Navy barely had a chance to recover or atleast counter due to the amount of Oltanian Warships flooding into the Three Suns System. By the end of the Assualt, the Capital City fell into Oltanian Hands and innocent deaths of more than 4.5 trillion people. Its from here the Capital City was renamed New Gorda City, the Vernindad at the time was present at the time of the Republic Capital falling he declared in the ruins of Chancellory Towers that Tretris Oakutarui belonged to reborn Oltanian Empire. The Assualt on the Capital City resulted in an Oltanian Victory. Royal EvacuationsEdit In the midst of the turmoil plaguing the Three Suns System, the Royal Family at the time, The Smith Family was being evacuated as part of the Political Evacuations. Rendaux being pulled at the two choices to protect the Royal Family to make sure the Republic's legacy is secured or let the only bastion that'll keep the forces at bay for now, being forced in a bind, he decided to let a similar general at his skills lead the evacuations of the Cyrene Family while he kept the Oltanians at bay. However little did both generals know, the assault was just the beginning of the worst. In the midst of the assault of the Smith Family, Rendaux guided the General a safe pathway in the chaos of the Capital City, even leading the General into the UnderCity to make sure that they were safe. As the general watched around him, Rendaux kept trying to make sure the both the General and the Royal Family was safely evacuated to the Shelters in Coronian Wildlife. After nearly 3 hours of defending the planet, SAFB finally gave away to the Oltanian's onslaught. Around 11am, SAFB's defenses finally gave away, and the Oltanians laid seige to SAFB, destroying it all. Rendaux's transmissions to make sure the Royal Family was evacuated was cut off leaving the General to reach the Shelters in the midst of the Coronian Wildlife. The General would later see parts of SAFB come crashing down around the Continent including the command deck of the station. Luckily however Rendaux along with some of the commanding crew managed to escape the station before it exploded, and thanks to his guidance, the General managed to escort the Royal Family to the shelters along with several senators. However the brief victory wouldn't last long, before long evacuate orders came out to evacuate Tretris Oakutarui to its moons much like they did back in the System Wars. Rendaux now operating out of Fort Olympia on Meridum, called the General back and personally thanked him for making sure the Family was evacuated and awarded the General with Gold Medal of Valor. Category:First Galactic War